Tarta
by Naanis
Summary: El regalo de cumpleaños ideal es un secreto de dos. [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a su autor Akira Toriyama.

_Este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español"._

_**Tarta**_

"Papá se encuentra triste. El día de su cumpleaños se acercaba, y no solo eso, también el día en que falleció mamá. ¿Qué podré hacer para animarlo?" Pensaba Videl durante las clases.

—¿Videl? — Preguntó su amiga Iresa al verla tan distraída en sus pensamientos

—¿Qué pasa? — La observó un poco confundida. Había olvidado que seguía en la escuela y que no prestaba atención.

—Nada en realidad, pero estabas muy metida en tus pensamientos, ya sabes… — Sonrió levemente con la esperanza de que su amiga le contara qué era lo que tanto pensaba.

Brevemente contó lo que le preocupaba. Videl no acostumbraba a contar sus problemas, no importaba qué tan allegados fueran a ella.

Quizá Iresa podía ayudarle con sus problemas. Quizá.

—¿Por qué no cocinas para él?

—¿Cocinar?, ¿yo? — Arqueó la ceja — Tenemos muchos cocineros en la casa como para que yo le cocine, además, a mí no se me da del todo bien la cocina… — Rascó levemente su ceja y se llevó a la boca una de las tantas plumas que tenía en su estuche.

Iresa lo pensó por un momento.

"¿Pelear juntos? Tal vez eso lo animaría. ¿Qué podría hacer un campeón de artes marciales junto con su hija y que no se relacione con lucha?". Las dudas de Videl contagiaron a Iresa. Quería ayudar a su amiga.

—¿Llevarlo a pasear?, ¿ver películas juntos? — Siguió dando opciones, pero ninguna convencía del todo a Videl.

Frunció el ceño y solo se detuvo a observarla detenidamente.

—Suficiente — Se levantó. — ¿Cómo algo tan simple podría animarlo?

—¿Algo tan simple?, ¿crees que un detalle hecho por ti sea algo "simple" para él? — La alegre Iresa por primera vez estaba algo molesta con su amiga Videl. — Cocinar para él no será un simple regalo. Seguro significa más de lo que te imaginas.

Iresa también se levantó y se fue.

—¿Cocinar? — Continuó con la pluma en la boca. — ¿Qué podría cocinar para él?

Miraba detenidamente a todos, hasta que inconscientemente terminó enfocándose en Gohan.

—¿Sabrá algo de cocina? — Se preguntó a sí misma.

Suspiró y decidió acercarse a él. Tal vez podría saber, aunque sea un poco, de comidas.

"Debe ser algo sencillo. Yo no podría preparar esos platillos cinco estrellas que preparan los chefs de la casa" Pensó.

—Oye Gohan, si tu papá o mamá cumpliera años, ¿qué cocinarías para ellos si tuvieras que hacerlo?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó un poco a Gohan. Videl casi nunca le dirigía la palabra, y de repente se acercaba y le preguntaba algo sin motivo alguno. O al menos para él no tenía sentido su pregunta.

"¿Qué quisiera ella de mí como para preguntarme algo así?" Se preguntó mientras la observaba.

—¿Yo?, bueno… Un postre. — Rascó levemente su cabeza. — La cocina no se me da del todo. — Soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué clase de postre? — Lo miró detenidamente.

—Una tarta. A mis papás le gustan las tartas.

La tarta era algo relativamente sencillo para alguien con deficientes habilidades culinarias, por lo que consideró la tarta como una opción.

Le agradeció. Tan pronto como salió de la escuela buscó miles y miles de recetas por internet. Había diferentes tipos: diferentes frutas, presentaciones y modos de hacerlo.

"¿Qué frutas son del agrado de papá?"

Rápidamente entró a la cocina a cuestionar a los chefs. Todos respondieron: Manzana.

—¿Manzanas?, nunca lo he visto comer una…

Se dirigió al jardín y tomó algunas manzanas del árbol, sin embargo, éstas sabían un poco ácidas; pues no estaban maduras del todo.

…

Al día siguiente tras terminar las clases decidió ir a un campo cerca de la casa de Gohan, aunque ésta no sabía que por ahí era por donde vivía Gohan.

—Bien Goten, ahora ayúdame a entrenar. — Enfocó su vista y a lo lejos vio a Videl. — Que esa chica no es… ¡¿Videl?! — Se puso más blanco que la leche.

—¿Quién es Videl? — El pequeño Goten tiró levemente de la ropa de Gohan. —¿Es una amiga tuya?

—Algo así… Pero ¿qué hace aquí? — Se susurraba a sí mismo.

Volteó a ver a su hermanito y con la mirada, el pequeño Goten entendió que debía irse y dejar a Gohan con aquella chica desconocida, o al menos para él.

—¿Videl? — Se acercó a ella. — ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?

—¿Eh? — Volteó al escuchar la voz. — ¿Gohan? — Frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Esa última pregunta puso nervioso a Gohan. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Qué iba a responder?

—¿Yo? — Soltó una pequeña risa de los nervios.

—Hm… — Lo miró detenidamente y un tanto desafiante. — ¿Acaso me espías? — Lo confrontó.

¿Qué? El pobre Gohan no tuvo más opción que admitir que él vivía cerca de ahí y se encontraba con su hermano practicando artes marciales.

—¿¡Vives aquí?! — Se sorprendió bastante puesto que es un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad.

—Sí, toda mi vida he vivido aquí…

Rápidamente cambió de tema. No quería adentrar a Videl en su vida, y no porque no quisiera, sin embargo, para él, Videl era una chica que siempre quería llegar al fondo de las cosas. Cualquier cosa sospechosa para ella y lo averiguaría. Algo que no quería él o le traería problemas.

—¿Qué haces exactamente en este lugar? — Preguntó él, un tanto curioso.

—Vine por manzanas. Pero no las alcanzo. Estos árboles son bastante altos…

—¿Manzanas?, hiciste todo el recorrido solo por… ¿manzanas? — Estaba bastante confundido.

—Sí, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para la tarta de papá. Aunque no sé hacerlo correctamente. Mis intentos han sido todos fallidos: quemados, derretidos, desabridos, ácidos, salados, entre muchas otras más aberraciones.

—Mamá tal vez pueda ayudarnos. — Le sonrió levemente.

—¿Ayudarnos? — Parpadeó rápidamente para expresar confusión. — ¿Acaso me ayudarás?

"¿Eh?, ¿planeaba ayudarla?" Inconscientemente lo dijo.

La desesperación de Videl hizo que él dijera eso, sin meditarlo ni nada.

—¡Claro!

No tenía más opción que decir sí.

—Entonces ayúdame con esas manzanas. — Las señaló.

Claramente no iba a elevarse sólo para tomar las manzanas. Era algo muy arriesgado, y como tampoco alcanzaba tuvo que cargar a Videl para que ésta las tomara.

La colocó en sus hombros mientras ella recolectaba las manzanas. Tenía que actuar como si ella pesara un poco y él no pudiera aguantarla por mucho tiempo.

—Vamos Videl, ¿ya tomaste las manzanas? — Aún fingiendo

Al terminar, la bajo y la llevó a casa . La presentó formalmente a su mamá y su hermano menor. Su papá se encontraba muerto, o algo así.

—¡Es la chica de hace rato! — Gritó Goten.

—¿Hace rato? — Dijo Milk, quien se detuvo a mirar a Goten y a Videl.

"¿Es acaso esta chica la novia de mi Gohan?, ¿por qué la conoce Goten y no yo?". Se hacía miles de preguntas en ese instante.

—¿Eres su novia?

Los dos se voltearon a ver y se pusieron rojos, rojos, rojos.

—¿¡Novia?! — Se alteró un poco.

—¡Mamá! — Gritó él, bastante avergonzado.

Entendió que no sucedía nada, pero deseaba que sí. Algo le decía que ella era una buena chica.

Brevemente, Gohan explicó el motivo por el cual su amiga estaba en casa. Requerían su ayuda para preparar una tarta a su padre por motivo de su cumpleaños.

—¿Quién es tu padre? Si no es mucha indiscreción…

—Mr. Satán

—¿¡QUÉ?! — Gritaron al unísono tanto su mamá como su hermanito.

Esa pequeña y tranquila chica, ¿era hija de Mr. Satán?

Milk, un tanto interesada, estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarla con su tarta. No había duda alguna en que era la chica adecuada para su queridísimo Gohan; una chica linda, adinerada y dulce.

Ella, una chica un poco solitaria a pesar de estar siempre rodeada de sus amigos se sentía cómoda, en casa, estando con Gohan, Milk y Goten. Era como la familia de la que pocas veces pudo disfrutar; Milk, una mujer que recién conocía era más dulce que la misma tarta que estaban preparando; Gohan, un chico al que apenas se había dado la oportunidad de tratar; Goten, un niño igual de lindo y dulce que su madre, la hicieron feliz en aquel instante.

Entre los cuatro hicieron una pequeña y crujiente tarta de manzanas.

Videl estaba más que feliz por el resultado. ¿Qué mejor que otras tres personas ayudándote en una aburrida y laboriosa tarea? Todo era mejor en conjunto.

Todos observaban detenidamente a la tarta. Se veía tan deliciosa que daban ganas de comerla en ese mismo momento.

…

Al final del día, había llegado la hora de dar las gracias e ir a casa.

—Gracias a los tres por su ayuda. Seguramente sin ustedes esto habría sido un fracaso. — Rio levemente. — Debo irme, seguramente mi papá está preocupado.

—¿Volverás pronto? — Preguntó Goten.

—Eh, no, no. — Gohan movió las manos expresando que se detuviera.

—¿No? — Lo miró detenidamente y parpadeó. — ¿Acaso no quieres que vuelva?, ¿por qué? — Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó de modo desafiante.

Se sonrojó violentamente dado que ya no sabía que responder. El pequeño Goten solo pudo soltar una risa al igual que su madre.

—Siempre eres bienvenida en este hogar. — Milk se despidió y se fue.

—Eh, bueno, está anocheciendo. Tu papá se preocupará y se molestará si se entera que estuviste en mi casa hasta la noche… — Intentaba correrla de manera sutil.

—Vendré mañana. — Se cruzó de brazos un tanto molesta.

Tomó su tarta y salió de la casa.

—No te librarás de mi tan fácil, Gohan. — Lo dijo con su tono un tanto arrogante.

…

Al día siguiente tras salir de clase, buscó a Gohan sin cesar, el cual había tratado de ocultarse durante todo el día. Sabía que una vez Videl entrara en su vida, no habría vuelta atrás.

—¡Gohan! — Gritó y corrió hacia el apenas lo vio. — ¿Dónde estabas? Estuve buscándote.

A lo lejos de la situación se encontraban Iresa y Shapner: los amigos más cercanos de Videl.

Los dos estaban un tanto confundidos puesto que Videl y Gohan nunca estaban juntos; nunca se hablaban.

—¿De cuando acá esos dos son amigos? — Se preguntaban los dos. — ¿Que no le desagradaba Gohan?

—¡Vamos! — Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta una tienda de regalos.

—¿L-Le tomó la mano? — Los celos inundaban a Shapner, quien daría lo que fuera para tener una situación con Videl.

Estaban dispuestos a seguirlos, pero caminan tan rápido que los perdieron de vista y terminaron fracasando.

—Maldición, son muy rápidos. — Suspiró Iresa, un tanto desanimada.

Gohan no pudo resistirse y terminó acompañando a Videl en su búsqueda por una bolsa de regalo. ¿Cómo es que terminó en esa situación?

Ni el mismo lo sabía.

—¿Por qué me hiciste acompañarte? — La observa mientras van camino a casa de Videl.

—Porque me ayudaste en todo esto, por eso. ¿Te molesta?

Gohan siempre se encontraba entre la espada y la pared cada que hacía un comentario que no era del agrado de Videl.

—¡No es eso! — Se puso nervioso y continuó caminando. Era mejor ya no hacer comentarios.

La observó de reojo, pero ella se percató. Le sacó la lengua y continuaron con su camino. El sonrió levemente y siguieron hasta llegar a casa.

—Espero que a Mr. Satan le guste la tarta que hicimos entre los cuatro. Sólo no le digas, será nuestro secreto.

—Bien, es nuestro secreto. — Le sonrió levemente. — Nos veremos después Gohan.

Ella entró a su casa y él se fue volando a la suya, claro, sin que ella se percatara.

Videl se dirigió a la cocina y guardó la tarta en la bolsa de regalo. Escribió una nota y la metió junto con la tarta.

"Para papá, de Videl".

Lo dejó en su habitación y esperó a que él llegara y lo probara.

…

Al poco rato, se escucharon unos cuantos pasos y el sonido de la puerta.

—¿Un regalo? — Se acercó y lo abrió lentamente. Que Videl le haya regalado algo era poco común, pero muy en el fondo le alegraba.

Sacó la tarta y la probó. Las dulces manzanas se derritieron en la boca de Mr. Satan. Era fabuloso.

Videl desde la puerta observaba. La hacía feliz ver a su papá feliz.

—No sabía que cocinaba tan bien. — Seguía comiendo y comiendo.

—Que no se entere de mi dulce secreto con Gohan. — Sonrió levemente y se fue de la habitación.

* * *

_**FIN.**_

_¡Holaaa! Hace siglos que no escribía._

_Espero que esta historia les haya gustado. La verdad es que me costó mucho pensar en algo "decente", en fin._

_Espero escribir más seguido, ¡nos vemos!_


End file.
